120914BeauTethys
chessAficionado CA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 16:51 -- 04:52 CA: Um, testing, is this "Tethys"?... 04:52 GA: |Yes. Hello.| 04:53 GA: | Tethys Nagisa, maybe at your service. | 04:53 GA: | What can I do you for/ | 04:53 GA: | *? | 04:53 CA: Hello, I am Beau, You may have heard of me. (Probably not).... 04:53 GA: | ... I think I've heard of the Queen of Earth. | 04:54 GA: | Like. Y'know. Maybe in passing. | 04:55 CA: Queen of.. Earth?... 04:55 CA: That is... not the sort of title I was expecting... 04:55 CA: I keep forgetting Beau of this universe was female.... 04:55 GA: | Oh, you must be one of the veterans, yes? | 04:56 CA: Not exactly... 04:56 CA: To be a veteran one must survive the war... 04:56 CA: But in the general term of veterans meaning pre scratchers, yes I am a "veteran"... 04:56 GA: | Okay. | 04:57 CA: Anyway, I would like to ask you some questions about you and your teammates... 04:57 GA: | Okay. | 04:58 CA: I would like to know any and all classpects of you and you're teammates that you know.... 05:01 GA: | Acenia, Witch of void. Jack, Knight of Breath. Kolena, Rogue of Light. Lily, Seer of Mind. Mahtah, Mage of Breath. Mari, Maid of space. Melnia, Sylph of Heart. Merrow, Prince of Time. Miloko, Maid of Rage. Rubi, Sylph of Life. Sorser, Seer of Doom. Thiago, Page of hope. Vyllen, Heir of Life. | 05:01 GA: | And Tethys, Knight of Space. | 05:01 GA: | Also, this might not be entirely relevant to you, but... | 05:01 GA: (( https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pAxQ-LptQZ06br2P40K4ABD9PooFNLTVFIpOfllT6WY/edit# )) 05:01 -- gallionicAcrobat GA sends soyouvebeenchosentoplaysbase.doc -- 05:02 GA: | This was the info I was tasked with gathering. | 05:02 CA: !... 05:02 CA: This is an amazing bank of information. I applaud your skills... 05:03 GA: | Thanks. Not really the booky type, but a mission's a mission. | 05:04 GA: | It's a bit outdated, but I think everyone knows what's going on now. | 05:04 GA: | Everyone it was intended for, anyway. | 05:08 CA: Great, now I just need Dani, Enzo, Fate, Eric and Erisio ... 05:09 GA: | Well, Eric died. | 05:09 CA: I should probably speak to this Vyllen so I can talk to him about being an Heir... 05:09 GA: | He's nice. Doubt he has the info you need, though. | 05:09 CA: and, oh. That is unfortunate, sorry for your loss... 05:10 GA: | Oh, wait, I recently met Dani. That Jack guy said she was a Page of Time, and gave her some thing to do time stuff. | 05:10 GA: | Nah, he was kind of weird. | 05:10 GA: | Don't think anyone liked him. | 05:10 CA: and no, I am a godtier heir of light, the plan is to give HIM info... 05:10 CA: That seems to be a trend... 05:10 CA: the same happened with Dean... 05:10 GA: | Mari's dad? | 05:10 GA: | Acenia killed him. | 05:10 GA: | By accident. | 05:11 CA: Jesus... 05:11 GA: | Yeah, a lot of the parents died. | 05:11 CA: You guys are even worse than we were about killing... 05:11 CA: I suppose it can't really be helped... 05:13 CA: Again, sorry for your colective losses... 05:18 GA: | It's fine. Lily's mom said my father is alive... Kol/my mom died right in front of her, though. Didn't know her well myself, but... eesh. | 05:18 GA: | Jack's stupid evil Skynet thing or whatever showed me a clip of her death. It was gruesome. | 05:19 GA: | Er, Jack Heston, not Jack That Somehow Wooed Lily And Dani. | 05:19 CA: jeeze... 05:19 GA: | Like At The Same Time. While Under Attack By A Giant Bird. Not him. | 05:22 CA: To clarify, this Jack had a green suit of sorts? or maybe a watch or umbrella?... 05:23 GA: | Yeah, a green suit. And a bunch of gifts. At first Lily seemed to freak out, but then she fell in love, so I guess everything might be fine. | 05:23 GA: | Scarlet was there too. Not sure why. | 05:24 CA: What an odd day... 05:24 GA: | They looked pretty shady, and Lily saw them trade some items. Probably ilicit drugs. | 05:24 GA: | Did you guys kill the bird monster when you got to that land? | 05:25 GA: | Totally wasn't expecting him to be a prince. | 05:25 CA: No, we had a different series of worlds... 05:25 GA: | Oh. | 05:26 CA: The only giant bird I've heard of was when Kate prototyped a giant crowtantula and we had to fight giant ones of them... 05:27 GA: | What, did the sprite go bonkers and attack you? | 05:27 CA: No, the imps did... 05:27 CA: Have you not faced imps yet?... 05:28 GA: | No, just dolls. | 05:28 GA: | And some guy. And frogs. | 05:28 CA: They, and the other underlings, are monstrous mashed up monsters made of all the things prototyped... 05:28 GA: | Oh. | 05:28 GA: | When do we get to them? | 05:28 CA: For example, Null prototyped a knight, and then all the imps had armor... 05:28 GA: | Uh oh. | 05:28 CA: THey are very early on... 05:29 GA: | Is it bad if someone prototyped an AI and a petri dish? | 05:29 CA: It is odd to not find any... 05:29 GA: | ... Or imperial drones? | 05:29 CA: That is very bad Tethys... 05:29 GA: | And some cool chick? | 05:29 CA: Very... 05:29 CA: Bad... 05:29 GA: | Dunno what Mari prototyped. I'll have to ask her. | 05:29 GA: | So, on top of these unkillable dolls, we have to fight super imps?? | 05:30 CA: Possibly... 05:31 CA: although, if the dolls are not imps, you could just not fight them... 05:31 GA: | Well, I guess I could use a real challenge. Not a fake challenge you're not supposed to do, like kicking a tree or an unkillable doll. | 05:31 GA: | We figured that out pretty fast. | 05:31 GA: | Though they tend to attack us anyway. | 05:32 CA: well were you perhaps disturbing their enviroment?... 05:32 CA: kicking trees perhaps?... 05:32 GA: | It was one tree! | 05:33 GA: | Though I think Mari killed some frogs. | 05:33 CA: reflect on that... 05:33 GA: | Told her not to. Ryspor said they were important. But Ryspor also stole from some guy, was painted naked in melted gold, and sent out to collect something. Still naked. And injured. | 05:34 CA: wow... 05:35 GA: | Turns out the dude built the dolls to collect frogs and bring them to something to eat. | 05:35 GA: | He fed us frogs too. They were pretty good, actually. Kind of want his recipe. | 05:37 CA: odd... 05:38 CA: if I knew more about space worlds I'd help you, but I'd say talk to Ryspor or Meouet. If I recall correctly, they have experience with space worlds... 05:39 GA: | They're both here. Meouet refuses to be anything but cryptic, and, while helpful, Ryspor seems like kind of a dope. And is gone now. | 05:39 CA: shame, ill try and contact the both... 05:39 GA: | Thanks. Which team are you on, Beau? | 05:39 CA: Team Beau... 05:40 CA: Aka I am on no team, because as earlier stated, I am a ghost... 05:40 CA: spoOoOoOoky... 05:40 GA: | You totally did not mention being a ghost. | 05:41 CA: ah yes, I did not... 05:41 CA: I did imply it though... 05:41 CA: "To be a veteran one must survive the war..."... 05:41 GA: | Yeah, I didn't explore that conversation path. Sounded like a weird one. | 05:41 CA: Well, now you are... 05:42 GA: | How'd you die? If that's something... socially acceptable to ask? | 05:42 CA: Jack, the one wooing all the ladies, hit me a beam of energy that incinerated my body until there was nothing left but ash... 05:43 GA: | Wait, what? | 05:43 CA: Jack, the one wooing all the ladies, hit me a beam of energy that incinerated my body until there was nothing left but ash... 05:43 GA: | Were you evil? | 05:43 GA: | ... Is he evil?! | 05:43 CA: No, I believe myself to have been on the right side... 05:44 GA: | Why'd he kill you? | 05:44 CA: and from my experience, yes... 05:44 CA: Because I was a threat to him... 05:44 GA: | Heroic threat? | 05:45 CA: Powers of light directly acted against his powers of doom... 05:45 CA: I was a godtier, I was in the way... 05:45 GA: | Holy crap, powers of doom? | 05:45 CA: I was to be removed... 05:45 GA: | Miss, two of my friends are in love with that guy! | 05:45 CA: He is a Lord of Doom, and a thief of time... 05:45 CA: I am a man... 05:46 GA: | Is he evil?! | 05:46 CA: Probably? I do not know... 05:50 GA: | Crap. | 05:52 GA: | Listen, Dani Malloy and Lily Mavico are in love with this Jack. I don't know Dani that well, but I've known Lily for years. Are they in danger? | 05:52 CA: let's see... 05:53 CA: The last person who was in love with Jack was Nullar I believe, and she ended up dead at his hand. After he stole her eyes and replaced them with robotic ones... 05:53 GA: | Lily's eyes were recently gouged out and replaced with fancy new ones! | 05:56 CA: Well then... 05:57 GA: | You have to warn them! | 05:57 CA: And do you think they will listen?... 05:57 GA: | ...No, Lily is one of the most stubborn, and possibly reckless people I know. | 05:58 GA: | And I only just met Dani, but she doesn't really seem like the kind of person with 'listening' in her vocabulary. | 06:25 CA: Great. Well, I will try and talk to them... 06:26 GA: Thanks. Wait, maybe just tell everyone. Anyone else evil that we should know about? 06:30 CA: Not necessarily... 06:30 GA: Okay. I'm kind of, like, a bodyguard. Supposed to know the threats and such. 06:31 CA: well, take everything with a dose of skepticism 06:33 GA: Yeah, I'm starting to realize some life lessons here. Lesson One: Don't fight everything. 06:33 GA: Maybe I should have payed more attention to To Kill A Mockingbird, and learned to step in others shoes. 06:33 CA: I am known for my large and helpful amounts of life lessons... 06:34 GA: Really? Please, provide an example for my consumption. 06:34 GA: Kind of in need of them here. 06:35 CA: Assess your situation before you rush in... 06:35 CA: Also, if you find yourself in a tough situation, find a new perspective... 06:36 CA: also, if I ever say something extremely positive about myself, assume I am sarcastic... 06:36 CA: Like right now... 06:36 GA: Nah, you seem to know your marbles. 06:37 CA: My marbles are anything but known... 06:38 GA: Come on, nobody really knows their marbles. 06:39 GA: Heck, the smartest thing in the world is knowing you don't really know anything. 06:41 CA: I do not know where that places me on the spectrum... 06:42 GA: They say first impressions are everything, and I have to say, you're doing pretty well. 06:44 CA: Thank you I suppose... 06:45 GA: No problem. To tell you the truth, I get similar feelings. 06:46 GA: Not exactly the brightest foodstick in the smallerhive. 06:46 CA: Funny... 06:46 CA: It has been 5 years, and I still do not understand most alternian language... 06:47 GA: Uh... hold on, I remember some of the synonyms. 'Utensil' and '...drawer'? Maybe it was 'shed'. I think I mixed my metaphors quite a bit there. 06:48 CA: You are not the sharpest fork in the shed... 06:48 CA: Perhaps you meant tool in the shed?... 06:48 GA: No, I think I was going for brightest bulb, tool in the shed, *and* knife in the drawer. 06:49 GA: Okay, I'm trying to say here I'm barely even literate. 06:49 GA: Good street smarts. Not good education smarts. 06:49 GA: I didn't even go to school, I've been training my whole life. 06:49 CA: I am the opposite... 06:50 CA: Even know, after 5 years of goodhood and death, my job is to gather information... 06:51 GA: Heh, well, that was my job too, though I was more organizing, less figuring out. 06:52 GA: I'm not really that worried. I've got smarter teammates to help me out. 06:52 GA: But... I'm sort of supposed to be the sword, you know? The mighty knight. And I'm kind of a huge damn coward. 06:53 CA: Want one last pearl of wisdom?... 06:53 GA: Sure. 06:53 CA: Everyone is afraid... 06:53 GA: Well, yeah, obviously. But it's my job to not be afraid. And most people can hide it and keep pressing on. 06:54 GA: But when shit gets real, like really real, I falter, and run away. 06:54 GA: It hasn't happened yet... but it's nearly happened multiple times. 06:57 GA: Jeez, why am I telling you? I just met you. Sorry to throw my emotional baggage right at you. 06:57 CA: No, I am glad you do... 06:58 CA: I was sort of a therapist of sorts in my session... 06:58 GA: Aaand I've just cheated on my moirail. 06:58 CA: In troll terms, I suppose that would make me- ah yes... 06:59 CA: I forgot, trolls have the pale quadrant... 06:59 CA: I do not wish to harm you or your moirail, or your relationship. Apologies... 07:00 GA: Wait. I don't have a moirail yet. 07:00 GA: Sorry. Nevermind. 07:00 GA: I just kind of. Thought. Of someone as. Uh. 07:00 CA: My my, does someone have a pale crush?... 07:01 GA: No. 07:03 CA: Ok then. But anyway, if you are not comfortable with this you are welcome to say so... 07:03 GA: No, it's fine. I think. 07:03 GA: I've never really done proper romance until recently anyway. 07:04 GA: Mostly just casual stuff. 07:04 GA: If you. Like. Get what I'm saying here. 07:04 CA: I.. think so?... 07:05 GA: Casual bucketing. 07:05 GA: Sorry. Probably not appropriate to reveal in a first conversation. 07:05 GA: I don't really have any social skills. 07:05 CA: I noticed... 07:06 GA: So who're your kids? 07:07 CA: While I am happy you are.. comfortable with your sexual history, I'd have to ask you to never bring it up to me again.... 07:07 GA: Sounds good. I was asking about kids to change the subject, but I see how that could be seen as just continuing the same subject. 07:08 CA: I do not know why my children is the thing you choose to change the subject from your sexual history. It brings up.. horrible thoughts... 07:08 CA: In any case, they are Rubi and Jack... 07:08 CA: Jack heston that is... 07:08 GA: Cool. Rubi's a nice gal, and Heston's a good friend. 07:08 CA: have you spoken to him? I never got a chance to meet him... 07:09 GA: Yeah, tons of times! He's like, a super spy. Haven't seen him since leaving the base, though. 07:10 CA: Hm, I should try and get a hold of him... 07:10 CA: Is there anything else you would like to talk about?... 07:11 GA: Oh, do you know anything about Knights or Space? 07:11 GA: Ryspor told me to teleport, but I'm a bit worried I'd just teleport into a wall or something. 07:12 CA: acquiredCarne. This is the hande of Nate Revult, the Knight of Hope. Speak to him about your class. I'm afraid Ryspor is the only surviving space player. Jossik, the knight of Heart, and Leon, the seer of space, both passed... 07:13 GA: Sorry for your loss. I'll speak to him, thanks. 07:15 CA: Farewell Tethys... 07:15 GA: Bye. -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:17 --